Hidden Identities
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Three months pregnant and she left her abusive fiance. Now in Port Charles she meets people who have more too them and more of a connection to her then she knows. Who's working for her ex and who can she really trust? Sorry! Im not completing! See AN:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: Nada!**

**A/N: OMG! I know I shouldnt be writing another story believe me the ironic thing about this is that I was telling Ay last night that Im wrapping a lot of my stories up before school so I dont have that many and now look! Im starting a new one because the idea would not leave me alone all day today like seriously the whole thing unfolded in my mind and my mind was like "Oh you gotta write it!" so Im writing it! **

**Its not like any of my other stories though. Its going to have twists in it and seriously its not going to be charming and romantic like all my other ones! I think its going to be the complete opposite and the things I throw in here I dont think anybody saw them coming so you have to let me know if you like and if I should continue even though this first chapter isnt going to be shit to go on so just bare with me a few chapters and then tell me! Hope you likey like:D Dont forget to tell me at the end as well!**

"Where were you when I tried calling you?" He yelled at her but was only standing five inches from her. "I told you I was at the doctors!" She yelled back at him. He took his hand and slapped her right across the face. "Dont get loud with me Courtney!" He screamed as she felt the burn that now laid on her face. "Im sorry." She said silently."How was it?" he asked her in a completely different tone.

"The baby is healthy." she said as she was two and a half months pregnant. " Good. Where were you headed when I walked in the door?" he asked her. "To meet my mom for dinner." She said quietly not looking at him. "Have fun. Love you and see you when you get home. We'll look at things for the nursery." He said as he gave her a kiss and handed her her purse and then opened the front door to the penthouse opened.

"Hello darling!" Her mother said as she sat down at the table where her daughter that had long blonde hair had it pulled up into a ponytail. "Hey." she said looking at her mother about to bust into tears. "Whats wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" her mother asked. "No. No. The baby is fine." she replied holding back the tears. "Then what is it Courtney. You dont look your best." her mother said. "I cant marry him mother." Courtney said.

"Why not?" Her mother asked almost angerly. "He hits me and Im not going to subject my baby to that." She replied. "Its not just your baby!" Her mother exclaimed. "He doesnt deserve to be a father!" Courtney said raising her voice. "Dont take that tone with me!" her mother said more softly but even more angerly. "Your father didnt deserve to be a father either and yet you wanna find him and you are going to marry him!" Her mother exclaimed. "But-" "But nothing. Now lets order." She said as she picked up the menu.

She laid in the bed and looked out the window later that night. How in the hell did her life become this way. The arm that draped over her waist was her fiance's. She wasnt sure if she loved him anymore or if she loved him at all. It seemed more of an arranged marrigae then anything. Her mother had set them up and she should have known right then that this was set up for a reason.

She was becoming exactly like her mother something she always told herself she wouldnt become. Her mother was always marrying rich guys and thats exactly what Jasper Jax was. Rich and handsome. Most girls would kill to be her so they could be with him and yet he would kill her if she wanted to be with somebody else. She let a tear go and realized she needed to get as far as away from him and her mother as possible.

"You up already?" he asked her as the sun peeked through the curtains. "Yeah. Morning sickness came early today." She said with a little laughter throwin in there. "Oh. You are okay right?" he asked her. "Yeah. Im fine." She replied as he sat up beside her. "I got to get ready for work." he said as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He went to work early and worked late some days. She knew he was also cheating on her.

Hell she caught him more then once and was going to leave after each time but he would always beg her and say he changed when she knew deep down he wasnt changing. This was the man he was and will always be. You cant change nobody but yourself and boy, did she change. She was smarter then this so why was she still here? She decided that today was the day to start living for her and her baby that she was carrying and she didnt want her mother or Jax to be a part of either.

"Im going now!" He said as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Love you and I'll be home around five. Make sure your home today and answer your phone. We dont want to make me mad today do we?" he asked her as she shook her head no. "Okay." he said giving her a kiss. "Love you." he said looking at her.

No answer. "Courtney?" he replied. "Oh love you too. I was just thinking." She replied. "About?" he asked. She could tell he was getting pissed off. "Oh the baby and what I was going to make you for dinner." she answered. "Oh." he said. She lied cause she knew he wouldnt be as pissed off at that if she told him the truth.

He walked out of the penthouse and she waited twenty minutes before getting out and reaching into the closet for her black suitcase. She quickly threw as much clothes of hers that would fit and zipped it up. She grabbed a few things that was close to her heart and meant something to her. She grabbed the locket that was given to her when she was five from her dad. That was the last time she heard or saw him.

Her mother always told her he left her cause he didnt love her but she knew deep down her mother probably had something to do with it. She slipped off the engagement ring off her finger and placed it on the dresser and then rubbed her stomach. "Im going to give you the best life I can and Im sorry that Im taking you away from your father but I dont want nothing to happen to you. One day you'll understand." she said softly as she slipped her sneakers on. She pulled out her wallet and took out all credit cards and placed them by her ring as well as her cell phone so he couldnt track her.

She opened the safe and pulled out a couple hundred. Just enough to get her where she needed to go and that was it because after that she was going to earn every dollar she got and be independent for her and her baby. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door and got a cab. She got into her car and pulled out and left New York City without thinking twice. Not once did she look back or even think about it.

"Courtney!" He yelled as he opened the front door to the penthouse. No answer and that pissed him off. "Courtney!" He yelled more angerly. He walked around the penthouse and nobody was there. He walked into the bedroom and she wasnt there either but something shiney caught his eye on the dresser. It was credit cards, a cell phone and the engagement ring. He looked at it and then an instant later realized that she had left him and cut off all traces for him to find her behind. He quickly threw his fist into the dresser and then picked up her cell phone and called her mother.

"Where the hell is your daughter at!" He said angerly into the phone when the other line picked up. "No shes not here! She left and I have a feeling you know where shes at!" He exclaimed. "If you hear from her you better call me other then that thanks." He replied before hanging up the phone. He dialed another number on it. "Yes I have a job for you that only you can do." he said into the phone.

"Go ahead." the guy that was on the other line replied. "My fiance decided to leave me but shes pregnant with my kid. I want you to follow her and when you find her call me because we are still getting married next month." Jax exclaimed. "Can do. Any idea where she is headed?" the guy asked. "To find her father in a town called Port Charles." he said. "Alright. I'll call you." he replied before both men hung up.

**A/N: Thats the first chapter! You have to tell me what you think seriously! See I told you this wasnt like anything I wrote before! I wasnt lying and trust me you have one hell of a ride of twist in front of you! So review cause I wanna know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing Im sorry:(

A/N: Remember how I said this wasnt going to be like all my other stories? Well as far as the pairings go, yeah thats different too so dont be surprised if I throw two people who most of you probably never saw coming! This is also A/U so keep that in mind. Hope you like the second chapter let me know!

She walked into the little diner and looked around.

It was cozy and quiet.

Sure there was people in there but they were just having simple conversations.

She walked up to the counter as a man from the back come to the front.

"May I help you?" He asked her not looking at her.

"Um yes. I was wondering do you have any open rooms?" She asked him looking down.

"Yes we do." He replied now getting a good look at her. She looked familiar.

"How much? I need a place to stay." She responded.

"Well two a month." he answered her.

"Okay. Thats fine." she said nodding her head as she pulled out her wallet.

"Are you looking for a job because I could use another waitress." He asked her trying to make simple conversation.

"I guess I could use one right now to help me get ahead." She said shaking her head in a yes manor.

"Okay." he replied. "Whats your name?" He asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"My name is um Courtney." She replied.

"Oh. Does Courtney have a last name?" He asked her.

"Yes Courtney does. Her last name is um Webster." this question really threw her off guard.

She couldn't get give away all her information if she didn't want Jax finding her.

"Okay. Well here is your key." He said handing her a key.

"Your room number is two and when can you start working?" he asked her.

"When do you need me to start?" She replied back.

"Well you can today if you would like." He responded.

"Then I'll be down here in thirty minutes." She put in before heading up the steps and to her room.

She opened the door and shut it and locked it behind her.

"This is just the beginning baby." She said looking down as she threw her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking it.

Twenty minutes past before she was done.

"Im going to give you the family and life I never had." She said before walking out the door.

She walked down the steps and caught the guy behind the counters eye.

He would've swore that was his little girl if he didn't know any better but dismissed the idea from his head every time he thought about it.

The last time he seen his daughter was fifthteen years ago.

Besides if that was his daughter what would that do to her?

She looked like she had a good life growing up and he was starting to believe his daughter Courtney's mother when she said that Courtney would be better off not knowing him.

"Ready." She replied as she walked over to the counter and interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay. How much do you know about waitressing?" He asked her.

"You take the people's order bring them what they order and check on them every once and a while?" She asked not really sure.

"Sounds like you got it. Lets see if you can do it." He replied handing her the apron and book to write down the orders in.

Right then did a dark hair man walk in and sit a the table in the back right corner.

She walked over to him and smiled.

"How are you doing today?" She asked him.

"My day is getting better you?" He asked her back.

"Its been okay I would say. I've had better and worse days." She answered with a cheerful smile.

"Haven't we all." He responded.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked him.

"How about a coke." he said nodding his head.

"Okay and do you need a few minutes to look over the menu or do you know what you want already? You look like the type that comes here often." She replied as she tapped the pen on the book.

"I do come here a lot and I've never seen you here before." He said to her.

"Im new. To here and the city." She responded nodding her head something she did way too much.

"I see." He replied. "Well I would like two of the cheeseburger dinners." He said looking at her.

"Oh. Expecting somebody?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You want everything on those?" She said making sure.

"On the one yes. Im not sure about the other one. She never really told me so how do you eat your cheeseburgers?" He asked her.

"With everything except pickles and onions." She said with a smile.

"Then take the onions and pickles off of the second one can you please?" He asked her politely.

"Most certainly. I'll be right back with your drink. Oh does your guest want something to drink?" She asked stopping and turning around.

"Yeah. Just bring whatever you like. Its the first date we had and Im not real sure on what she likes." The guy responded.

"Okay." Courtney replied before walking to the back.

She brought out two cokes and placed them on the table.

"Your food will be out here in a few minutes when its done." She said.

"You have the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in this place." The guy said as she laughed.

"Well thank you." She said back. "I like your hair." She finished as he laughed.

"I guess thats a good thing." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." she responded. An awkward silence came over.

"Im going to go check on your food. I'll be right back." She responded as she walked to the back.

Two minutes later she was bringing a tray out with two plates on it.

"Here you go." she said placing them down.

"I think maybe your charm didn't work on the last girl and she stood you up." Courtney said feeling sorry for him.

"No. You're right there." He said with a smile.

She grinned and looked at him. "This is for me?" She asked him.

"Yeah I could use some company and you aren't very busy and you look hungry and hey the cheeseburger is made just the way you like it." he said holding out his hands.

"Sit please and join me." He replied.

"I guess it wont hurt." She said as she sat down across from him.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Courtney. You?" She asked him back.

"Patrick Drake." He responded.

A/N: Oh I so fooled most of yous! You so thought it was Nikolas and dont deny it! Dont feel bad it was suppose to be Nikolas but then I was like "Mmm lets change things up a bit shall we?" and well I did! Dont worry this isnt the only unusual couple thats going to be in here. I have quite a few up my sleeve so let me know did you like this chapter? Read and review and thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing so no suing!

A/N:

She woke up the next morning and stretched her arms out.

The bed was pretty comfortable but she knew this would on be temporally until she got a better job.

She walked down the steps and sat at the table in the back corner.

She opened the news paper as Mike brought her toast and eggs.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah you need to eat before you work." he said looking at her.

"Want to join me since you aren't open yet?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said as he sat down across from her.

"So what brings you to Port Charles if you dont mind asking." He said as she looked at him.

"A lot of things actually. Can I tell you something in confidence?" She asked him.

There was something about him that made her feel like she could trust him.

"Yes." he said.

"Im two and a half months pregnant. I was engaged to a man who I never really loved." she said as he could tell there was more coming.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

It didn't matter to him anymore if this was his daughter or not. He felt a deep connection to this blonde.

"I ran away from him and I dont know if Im going to be safe here or not." she said as tears rolled down her face.

"I promise I will not let anybody hurt you." he said looking at her.

"You dont know Jasper Jaxs. He's rich and very powerful." Courtney said looking at him.

"And Im an old man with good aim and a 45 caliber in his closet." he said as she smiled.

"I wouldnt want you going to jail for me." she said back at him.

"You must have missed the old part of the sentence and I rather go to jail knowing you and your baby are going to be okay, living in a world without fear and that man dead." he said as she looked at him.

"You are sweet you know that?" She asked him.

"I had a daughter once." Mike said looking at her.

"Really what was her name?" Courtney asked.

"Well when she was born her name was Courtney but her mother was a little crazy and didn't want me anywhere near her so she ran off with her and probably changed her name because I tried to track her down." he said.

"Im sorry. I didn't want my baby to grow up with out a dad but I wont subject my child to danger in the mean time." Courtney replied.

"I understand that. I wasnt a danger to my daughter her mother was a danger to her however." He said as she just smiled.

"Probably. Most mothers are a threat to their daughters life. I know mine is!" She exclaimed as there was a knock at the diner door.

"Are we opened?" Courtney asked him.

"No but this man always comes early. He's very nice." Mike said opening the door.

"Hello Mike. Hello." he said to Mike and then to the blonde who nodded her head.

"Wanna join us this morning?" Mike asked him.

"Um do you mind?" He asked Courtney.

"No not at all." She said.

"You can sit over here if you want." She said as she scooted closer to the wall.

"Thats okay. I will sit across so I can admire your beauty." he said as he sat down beside Mike.

She just blushed not sure how to respond to that.

"Im Nikolas Cassadine. Mike's manners must have gotten lost." Nikolas said holding out his hand.

"Im Courtney." She said shaking his.

"Oh Courtney. Mike had a daughter named Courtney." Nikolas said.

"We were just discussing that." Courtney replied to him.

"So you must be new in town. I never seen you here before." He responded to her.

"Yeah I just got here yesterday." she said looking at him.

"Oh. So do you have a job or do you need one?" He asked her.

She just smiled.

"I have a job." she said looking at Mike and then back at him.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Do you want a better job then being a waitress?" Nikolas asked as her and Mike laughed.

"Hey stop trying to take my waitress!" Mike said looking at him.

"No I like my job." Courtney said back to him.

"Actually dear you should take his offer. Wait til you hear it!" Mike said looking at her as she smiled.

"Okay what is your offer?" Courtney asked him as she smiled and he did the same back.

"You work Monday-Friday as my secretary, you get health and dental and any days you need off regardless of notice but I prefer you tell me as soon as you can and not like the day of it." Nikolas said looking at her.

"I dont know. Im thinking I like free food and room better then dental and health." Courtney said as the men laughed.

"Well I pay for lunch everyday and breakfast and Mike doesn't or I should say wont charge you an arm and a leg so you can save your money as well." Nikolas said looking at Mike who agreed with him.

"Well I guess I will try it out." Courtney said looking at the two of them.

"Okay well when ever you are ready to start work we can go." Nikolas said.

"Let me go get dressed first." Courtney said with that huge smile of hers as she got up and walked up the steps.

Both men watched her go up and then Nikolas turned to Mike.

"They found your ex-wife." he said handing him a folder.

"Okay. What about my daughter?" Mike asked Nikolas.

"No trace of her near. Even though Jeanie is with some tall man. Im having them find out his name and what not." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Im doing everything I can to help you." Nikolas said looking at Mike.

"I know. When I look at Courtney I cant help but to miss my daughter more and the first time I saw Courtney I thought she was my daughter." Mike said looking at him.

"Is there a possibility?" Nikolas asked him.

"I dont know. There might be." Mike replied.

"Well then we will find out!" Nikolas exclaimed as footsteps came down the steps.

"Well Mike you beat me in the pool this week but next week I have you!" Nikolas said quickly changing the subject.

"What pool?" Courtney asked him.

"Racing. We bet on who's going to win and lately Mike's just been kicking my ass all over town." Nikolas said looking at her as she laughed.

"Okay Mike we are leaving and I will get those numbers to you as soon as I can." Nikolas said as they walked out and Mike nodded his head.

"Have you found her yet?" the man on the other line said.

"Yes boss I have." the other voice said.

"Good. Thats what I wanted to hear. I have business that I need to take care of here and I'll be in. I want her to get cozy first that way she thinks she's okay and has nothing to worry about. Dont let her leave Port Charles!" Jax order.

"I wont. Believe me. She's vulnerable right now and soon she'll think she has everything okay." the voice said.

"I'll call you later!" Jax said before hanging up.

"Did they find her?" the women asked.

"Yes they did my dear so now you know what you have to do right?" he asked the women that stood in front of him.

"Yes. I'll call you when I get there. Love you." she said looking up at him.

"Love you too and dont worry. As soon as this is all over with we can finally be together. I just want my child first and not with her!" He said angerly.

"I know Jax. I know." the women said before giving him a kiss as another women walked in.

"My daughter has only been missing for a few days and already you got another tramp up on your arm Jax!" Jeanie shouted.

"Hello Jeanie!" Jax said back as the other women walked out of the office.

"You know I was cheating on Courtney so dont act so surprise. What brings you here?" Jax asked her.

"I want my half of the deal. You said if I gave valid information I got the money we agreed on that I was suppose to get when Courtney married you!" She said holding out her hand.

"Not until I get my child first and then you get your money now leave I have other business to take care of!" Jax said as he sat down at the desk.

"Jax you dont want me to become the enemy here. I'll go straight to Courtney and tell her your plan and all the people you have on her." Jeanie said looking at him.

"Here's half now goodbye!" Jax said throwing a wad of money on the desk.

Jeanie picked it up and walked to the door

"We'll be in touch!" Jeanie said before walking out.

A/N: Like? Let me know! I almost deleted the story and then that idea popped up in my head! Its good cause next chapter we will get introduced to two new women and one of them will be the one working for Jax but you wont know who! And the guy thats working for Jax well you wont know that one either but its somebody mentioned already! Read and review and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Nothing sorry!

A/N: Okay I know confusion after last chapter but the couple is Patrick and Courtney so about that! I dont have a shortening for them so if you can think of one let me know as in like theres NiCo and Journey! So yeah I like the pairing I might do another story with them together! Mmm the possibilities!

**IF I DONT SAY THEY ARE RELATED THEY ARENT!**

"Hey Mike. Wheres Courtney at?" The young man asked worried.

"Oh she has a new job now." He answered him as he let go a small smile.

"Where?" Patrick asked curiously on how she could get another job so fast.

"She works with Nikolas Cassadine. You can go over and see her if you like." Mike replied as Patrick quiver at the name.

See him and Nikolas went way back when.

Okay not way, way back but a year ago when Patrick came to town it was instant hate between the two men.

"Oh." was all he could answer.

"Here take this to her." Mike said handing a brown bag over the counter.

"What is it?" Patrick asked him.

"Its her illegal drugs she order." Mike answered as Patrick just looked at him.

"Im kidding you moron! Its lunch I made her. The girl has to eat!" He exclaimed.

"Well I thought it was that but you confused me. Bye Mike." Patrick said walking out the door as a young girl walked in.

She couldn't have been a day over eighteen and if she was... damn cause she looked young as hell.

"What can I do for you young lady?" Mike asked her.

"Oh I was wondering if you had any open rooms?" the young blonde asked.

"Why yes I have one left. Would you like it?" he asked her polietly.

"Please." She said looking at him.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I have another favor to ask. Do you have a job I could possibly have?" she seemed scared.

"Sure. One of my waitresses just left today as a matter of fact you can cover all the tables she had." He said as he grabbed the key and signaled her to follow him.

He opened the door and walked in and found the elevator.

He rode it all the way up to were Courtney would be.

When the elevator stopped he walked off and not seeing her anywhere.

He let out a breath.

He told himself that if she was more then Nikolas Cassadine's secretary... ooo was he going to be pissed.

A moment later he felt hands move in front of his eyes.

"Guess." a voice said behind him.

"Mmm. Is it somebody I met yesterday?" he asked so flirty.

"Mmhmm." they replied.

"Oh you must be that sexy brunette named Samantha McCall." He said with a smirk.

She let go of his eyes and walked in front of him.

"Or that blonde from the diner." she said with a smile as she sat down at her desk.

"I know it was you. I was just playing. I brought you lunch courtesy of Mike and I came to see how you were doing?" he asked her.

"Im doing good and thank you ever so much." she replied as she took the bag out of his hand.

"Mmm. This looks good. Want to join me?" She asked him.

"Actually I wanted to see if you could take a break and come with me." he said looking at her.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She said as she stuffed a fry in her mouth.

"To the hospital. Im a doctor and I want you to meet somebody anyway." He said looking at her.

"Okay. Let me go tell Nikolas and I'll be right back." she said getting up and walking into the main office.

"Hey is everything okay? You want to go get some lunch from Mike?" Nikolas asked her.

"He sent me some over already. I was wondering if I could take a break?" she asked him.

"Sure go ahead. Did you want to go somewhere? I could have my driver take you somewhere." he said looking down at the paper work.

"No I have a ride. Patrick is going to take me over to the hospital. I'll be back in an hour." she said softly looking at him.

"Take your time. Have fun and relax." Nikolas said as she nodded her head.

"Thank you for being so kind and understanding when really you dont know a lot about me." She replied.

"Im going to take a stab at it but you are pregnant aren't you?" Nikolas asked her.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Courtney asked him.

"My ex-girlfriend was pregnant once. She carried full term and then lost it." he said looking at her.

"Im sorry to hear that." Courtney said not knowing how to respond to that.

"Its not your fault. It was mine. I wont tell anybody that you are. Thats your business but have fun." he said looking at her.

She was confused on what he meant at it was his fault but wasnt going to ask questions at least right now.

She nodded her head and walked out and saw Patrick waiting patiently.

"Can you go?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I told you I would be able too." she replied as she grabbed her purse.

They went to the hospital and got out of the car.

"So who are we meeting?" Courtney asked him.

"Just a friend of mine I think you'll like." Patrick said once they got inside.

They walked in and got in the elevator and rode to the fourth floor.

When it reached their destination they stepped off.

"Hey Lainey." Patrick said walking up to her.

"Hello Patrick. Who's this?" Lainey asked Patrick about the blonde.

"Courtney. Courtney this is Lainey. Lainey this is Courtney." Patrick said introducing the two girls to each other.

The girls shook hands not knowing there was so much their between the two of them.

"What are you doing Patrick?" She asked him.

"I came by to see one of my favorite people." he said with a smile.

"Oh. Well they are asking for you." Lainey said as she smiled back at him.

"So how are you doing Lainey?" Patrick asked her.

"Im doing good." she replied.

"How's the husband and kids?" he asked her as she laughed.

"You mean fiancé right? We aren't married yet and we wont have kids until we are! Sonny is doing good." she said as she nodded her head.

"Thats good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see somebody." Patrick said grabbing Courtney's hand and walking away.

They walked down this hallway and made a left. When they got to the end of that they made a right and then at the next hallway they made a right and it was the very last door on the left.

They walked into the dark room.

"Hey little guy." Patrick said walking over to the crib that was in the room.

Courtney followed him and looked down. There laid a little boy who couldn't have been over two.

He was the most adorable thing Courtney had ever seen.

"Is he yours?" she whisper in his ear.

"No. He's my best friends baby boy. He's sick and my patient." Patrick said picking him up as the door open.

"Hey." Patrick said to the women who just walked in.

"Hey." the dark hair short women said back to him.

"Courtney this is my best friend Sam. Sam this is Courtney." Patrick said introducing the girls to each other.

"Hey." they said as they shook hands.

"He's your baby?" Courtney asked.

"Not biologically. He was my best friends but she past away so I take care of him now." Sam replied.

"He's adorable." The blonde said looking back at the little boy.

"Thanks. His name is Andrew." Sam said looking down at him.

"Guess who Courtney works for." Patrick said looking at Sam.

"Nikolas?" She instantly guessed.

"Yup." he said looking at her.

"Is that a bad thing or something?" Courtney asked the two of them.

"What no? Nikolas is actually my boyfriend. We've only been together a few months though." Sam said looking at her.

"It is if you ask me." Patrick said looking at her.

"You dont like him?" Courtney asked him as he flashed his dimples at her.

"No but thats besides the point. He's doing better here are his papers you can take him now." Patrick said to Sam handing her a wad of papers.

"Eeee! Thank you Patrick. See this is why I love you!" She replied giving him a hug.

"I know I know." he said hugging her back as Courtney just watched.

"You ready?" Patrick asked her.

"Yes. I need to get back to work actually." she said as she grabbed her purse and they headed outside.

She went back to work for a few more hours and then headed back to Kelly's.

When she walked in she noticed the young girl that must have just started today.

She looked like she had a rough first day.

"Hey." Courtney said smiling at her as the young girl smiled back.

"Who's that Mike and thank you for the food it was so good!" Courtney exclaimed as she sat down at the counter.

"That is my new girl. She is also your new roomie upstairs!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Courtney asked as she glanced back at the girl who just spilled the drink.

"Let me go help her." Courtney said grabbing a rag and helping the girl clean the mess up.

When it was all said and down the girl placed all the dishes in the back and came out.

"I want to thank you for helping me out there." the young girl said.

"No problem. That was me yesterday!" Courtney responded as the three laughed.

"My name is Courtney. I live upstairs as well as you do." She said as she looked at her.

"My name is Lulu." the young girl said.

"How old are you?" Courtney was curious.

"I am eighteen." Lulu replied.

"Good lord honey. You dont look a day over twelve!" Courtney said with a hint of laughter.

"You look young how old are you?" the young girl asked her.

"Im twenty." Courtney said as she smiled and then laughed.

With her age being announced Mike couldn't help but to think of the greater possibilities that this was his daughter.

"Well I am going upstairs. I am wore out!" Courtney said smiling and walking up the steps.

"She seems nice." Lulu said looking at Mike.

"She's a sweet girl." Mike replied as he looked at her.

Later that night:

It was ten o'clock when the young dark fellow rushed in.

"Hey Mike." he said practically out of breath.

"Hey. Is it done already?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah. I put a rush on it so I would know tonight." Nikolas said handing him an evelope.

"Inside there is your answer. If you arent ready to find out then put it somewhere safe and wait until you are ready." Nikolas said looking at him.

"What are you going to do though if you find out that is your daughter?" Nikolas asked him.

Mike held the envelope in his hand and thought cause he really haven't thought about it that much.

"I dont know." he said looking at Nikolas.

"Do you want to know if she is?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yes. Im going to open it." Mike said as he opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

She laid in her bed thinking. Patrick Drake was a cutie but was she reading into something more then what was there?

Was he looking for somebody fun that he would be able to do whatever or was he looking for somebody serious?

What was Courtney looking for? Did she want another serious relationship? Did she want another relationship at all?

What would Patrick do once he found out that she was almost three months pregnant? She didn't like the fact that she was keeping that from him now.

She decided she would tell him tomorrow before she got too involve with him and then heart broke. She went to sleep easily that night thinking everything was going to be okay but it wasnt.

Two of the six people she had met so far in this town was working her for Jax.

A/N: I know its slow but thats the route we need to go for a little while but I promise you it does get better! Read and review please! This chapter was for Ay since she is sick! I love you and I love all my wonderful feed back! Leave me some love people!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing! Sorry!

A/N: Okay so I was thinking I was stuck but I went back and reread it like twenty times and I know where I want this chapter to go so Im not stuck! Everybody cheer! Lmao! Anyway blah blah no updates 6-14 sorry Im going on vacation! Anyway hope you like just as much as I like feedback and I like that as much as a fat kid likes cake okay? Thanks!

She woke up the next morning, took a shower and got dressed.

She went downstairs and saw Mike and Nikolas in the back corner booth talking.

"Hey." She said approaching them.

"Well good morning. Ready for work?" Nikolas asked her with a smile.

"Yes I am but I have just one request to make first." She said looking at him.

"Whats that?" He asked her.

"Well when I first came here I set myself a doctors appointment up since Im now three months and thats this morning." She finished.

"Thats fine. Just come in when you are done if you are up to it." He said looking at her.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she smiled.

"Why dont you sit down with us and eat before you go. I know that baby is hungry." Mike said scooting over.

"Okay." she said as she sat down at the table with the only two people in this town that knew she was pregnant.

They all made small talk and ate breakfast.

She didn't know why but she felt so at ease in this town.

Like she could be herself and normal something she couldn't with Jasper Jax.

She had to be the perfect housewife to him and that wasnt her.

Their was a knock on the diner door as all three heads turned to see who it was.

Mike and Nikolas saw the smile light up on her face when she realized who it was.

"Let him in already!" Mike said as she just looked at him.

She got up and unlocked the door to let him in.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Good morning beautiful!" He replied just as happily wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a hug.

"We need to talk." she said looking at him.

He just looked at her.

"Its not what you think but you need to know it." She finished as he nodded his head.

"I'll be back." She said to the two men as she walked outside with Patrick.

"Okay whats up?" he asked her curiously.

"Im pregnant." she said just getting it over with.

"Im not the dad." he said looking at her.

"No shit Patrick. Im three months pregnant and I thought you should know." she said sweetly and softly.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?" she asked him confused.

"Why did you think I should know?" he asked her more clearly this time.

"Because I really like you and what Im feeling is real and I didn't want to keep nothing between us." She replied.

"Me neither and the feeling is mutual." he said quietly as she just smiled at him.

"Come here." he said pulling her into a hug.

"I want to be with you if you still want to be with me." he whisper in her ear.

"I do." she responded.

"Good and I want to be here for your baby as well." he finished.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

How'd she go from an abusive relationship to dating the most gorgeous and kind man ever?

"I have a doctor's appointment today. Do you want to go with me?" She asked him.

"Only if you want me too." he said back to her.

"I do. But we have to get going its in thirty minutes. Let me say bye and tell Nikolas I will be in later." she said walking away and into the dinner.

"I am going now. I dont want to miss my appointment." She said looking at the two of them.

"Okay. I will see you later at work." Nikolas replied nodding his head.

"Okay." She said before walking out.

They went to the hospital and waited.

"You nervous?" He asked her while holding her hand.

"Just a little." she replied with a smile.

"It's okay I am here and Im sure everything is fine." he said believing it but she wasnt so sure.

"Are you Courtney?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Right this way." the nurse said leading her into the room.

Today she was getting her first ultra sound done.

"Okay so how are we doing Miss. Courtney." Robin asked coming in.

She was her doctor.

"Im doing better." Courtney replied.

"Let's see how the baby is doing." Robin said spreading the cold jelly on her stomach.

"Okay." She said as she moved the thing around on her stomach.

"You hear that?" Robin asked Courtney who just nodded her head.

"Its the baby's heartbeat." Courtney squealed looking at Patrick who just smiled at her.

Robin told Courtney to avoid all stress as usual and the baby would be just fine.

"How ya feeling?" Patrick asked her.

"Im doing good. Better now that I know my baby is healthy." Courtney said with a smile.

"If you dont mind me asking where is the baby's dad?" Patrick had to get it off of his chest.

"I left him." she said looking at her stomach thinking of all the reasons why she did and how she didn't regret it.

"Was it a mutual split and did he know you were pregnant?" Patrick asked her.

"He knew I was and the split was something we both wanted and needed." she said.

It wasnt a lie.

She wanted it and he need it that was for sure.

"I'll see you later." She said as the car came to a complete stop.

"Bye." he said giving her a small kiss.

It was the first kiss that they had shared and she didn't mind it too much either.

"How was the doctors?" Nikolas asked her.

"Good. My baby is healthy." she said with a smile.

"Well thats always nice to hear." Nikolas replied.

"I take it he didn't know until today did he?" Nikolas asked her while signing a paper.

"No but he does now and thats all that matters right?" she asked him.

"Right." he responded.

She just smiled at him before going to her desk and working.

"_How's everything going there?" an evil voice said on the phone._

"_Splendid. Everything is too the good and she'll be all yours." the other person said back._

"_Good. Thats what I want to hear. I'll be in touch. Until then you better have her on your watch twenty four seven because if anything happens to my child or Courtney it will be you Im after next." Jax said before hanging up._

After work she went back to Kelly's where she heard crying coming from across the hallway.

She knocked on the door.

She wasnt trying to be nosey but it sounded like somebody could use a friend right now.

"Yes?" the small voice said from the other side.

"Hey its me Courtney are you okay?" she asked through the door.

"You can come in." The voice said.

"Hey." Courtney said quietly.

"Hey." the voice said back.

"Im Courtney. I live well sleep across the hall." she said as the girl smiled.

"Lulu." she responded.

"You dont look a day over eighteen kid." She said sitting beside her.

"Im nineteen." Lulu responded.

"Okay well if you want why dont you tell me whats wrong." she said putting her arm around her.

"Well you see Im in love with this guy and he tells me that he loves me too but when we are together things are totally different. All we do is argue but when we are away he tells me how much he loves and misses me and not only that though but he has a girlfriend." Lulu said looking at her.

"Um well I cant tell you from experience but maybe you's shouldn't be together." Courtney said looking at her.

"I dont know what to do. We've been together for two years. He says hes only with her because of some kind of bullshit and that he wants to be with me but doesn't act like it." She finished as she stopped sobbing.

"Well most guys are assholes. I was engaged too one for an example." Courtney said looking at her.

"Really?" Lulu asked her.

"Yeah. Can you keep a secret between us?" Courtney asked her as Lulu nodded her head yes.

"Im three months pregnant and I left my fiancé because he use to hit me." Courtney told her.

Lulu wasnt exactly sure what to say too that.

"I know it comes as a shock but I did what was best for me and my baby and I can actually say my life is a lot better now." Courtney said looking at her.

"Really?" Lulu asked her softly.

"Yeah and if you ever need anything just let me know and Im here for you. I never had a little sister before." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. I never had a big sister either. I have an older brother though." Lulu said looking at her.

"Really?" Courtney asked her.

"Is he cute?" she finished with a smile.

"Nikolas Cassadine." Lulu told the other blonde.

"I work for you brother." Courtney said looking at her.

"Well we dont really talk much. He was raised by our mom and I was raised by our dad and we never really got along even today we dont." she finished.

"Im sorry to hear that." Courtney said looking at her.

"No its fine. Oh god what time is it!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Six o'clock why?" Courtney asked her.

"I have to get back to work. I will talk to you later?" Lulu asked her.

"Okay." Courtney said walking out as the younger blonde followed.

She went into her room and took a short nap.

"I have the results." A man said to the older man.

"Did you look at them?" He asked back.

"No. This is something you need to do Mike." The man said handing him the envelope.

"Your right and thanks again Nikolas for all your help." Mike responded as he opened it slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Identies.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea thats for sure!

A/N: Okay me being... well me, I thought I could write this story but I cant. I am so beyond stuck as you can tell it was the only story I didn't update when I got back from vacation because I could not think of anything to do and I still cant and me being me as I said earlier is getting really irritated not being able to do anything with it but sit and look at it! I personally dont see how people can start stories and not at least tell their readers that they are stopping so Im writing this. I am going to tell you how it was suppose to end since I had that figured out I just didn't know how to get there! So this is what was suppose to happen:

Mike found out Courtney is his daughter and they started a relationship thingy by this point in the story.

Courtney is about seven months pregnant and her and Patrick are still together but got in a fight.

He leaves and she follows him to find out where the hell he is going.

To her amazement she finds him on the pier talking to Jax.

She over hears them talking and Patrick was one of the people working for Jax except he tells Jax that he doesn't deserve Courtney or the baby and he better stay away for them but Courtney doesn't hear that and winds up making noise as she goes to leave.

They run to see who it was and Jax is happy when they see her and Patrick tries to explain and they argue.

Jax then pulls out a gun and Patrick stands between it and Courtney and tells Patrick to move.

He refuses and shoots Patrick who dies in Courtney's arms on the pier.

She starts having stomach pains but dont say anything and Jax starts yelling at her.

She refuses to get up and go with him and he points the gun at her and all of the sudden there is a gun shot and Jax is dead.

She looks up and its her dad.

That would be the first time in the story that she acknowledge him as dad.

As they are hugging her water breaks and then Nikolas shows up since he was with Mike.

Nikolas takes Courtney to the hospital while Mike waits for the cops to get to the pier.

So much confusion is going on by the time the baby is born. (I haven't even thought of a name yet!)

Its late at night in the middle of the night when Courtney and the baby are getting some rest when somebody walks in the door.

They shut it but never cut the light on.

Courtney ask who is there and no response.

Then this person spazes out about how Courtney ruined her and how Jax is now dead because of her and they never got to be together and that she will now pay.

The light flips on and Courtney is amazed to see who it is.

Lulu.

Courtney tries to convince Lulu to put the gun down and Lulu is just hysterical and goes on and on about how much she loved Jax and he didn't love her he loved Courtney and how she was always second best to him.

And Nikolas was suppose to walk in and see this going on and arguing starts to happen and he winds up getting shot in the hospital room in the arm and the cops come in and Lulu goes to jail and Nikolas is still alive.

It was suppose to end something to that effect its harder not to actually write it but as I said before Im sorry about the inconvience and I'll more then likely will be deleting it next week or the week after! I just want to say thank you and I appreciate everybody that took the time to read it! Thank you so much! Now I need to take my butt back in my room and do my hair for school! Its already 6:19 am in the morning!


End file.
